Une danse
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Une de mes premières histoires, qui je l'espère, vous plaira, j'ai hésité avant de la poster, mais finalement, me voici. Enjoy!


«Kiera !

\- Miss Grant ?

\- Ce soir, 19h, ici, le gala de charité, vous devez être présente.

\- Mais pourq..

\- Mais parce que vous êtes mon assistante, vous devez être là où je suis, surtout lors d'évènements de ce type alors si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais à mon bureau.»

Pas de politesses, juste des ordres qu'elle avait énuméré sortant à peine de son ascenseur tout en attrapant le café que Kara avait tout juste réchauffé, elle était partit dans son bureau aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée à proximité de son assistante. Miss Grant savait qu'elle était Supergirl, bien que Kara ne lui ai jamais confirmé, un soir, Cat l'avait remercié en la nommant "Kara" tandis qu'elle venait de lui rendre visite alors qu'elle volait dans le coin. Elle s'était contentée de sourire, ne voulant pas lui mentir plus longtemps sans pour autant lui avouer de vive voix qu'elle était Kara et Supergirl. Cat était intelligente.

* * *

«Kara! _S'exclama James_

\- Tiens, James, que fais-tu ici ? _Souris Kara._

\- J'ai reprit le travail ici, les congés c'est bien mais, les hurlements de Miss Grant me manquaient beaucoup trop, _ironisa-t-il faisant rire Kara_

\- Tu ne devais reprendre que dans 3 jours, elle t'a appelé pour que tu reviennes ?

\- Dans le mile, le gala ce soir, elle veut que je sois là pour prendre des photos, puis comme elle a dit "on ne sait jamais, peut-être que Supergirl se cachera parmi nous", _rit il_

\- Bon j'imagine qu'elle a bien deviné que c'est moi, et je crois qu'elle essaye encore de nous caser James, _souffla Kara visiblement agacée mais amusée_

\- Il semblerait que oui, pourtant elle sait pertinemment que Lucy est dans le coin, ou alors, elle tente de nous caser parce qu'inconsciemment elle est folle de toi et elle tente de t'éloigner pour..

\- Stop, _coupa Kara_ , tu divagues totalement, _rit-elle_

\- Ca n'est qu'une hypothèse jolie blonde, _lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil_

\- Je ne vous paye pas pour fricoter, retournez au travail, _intervint Cat à la porte de son bureau_

\- Hm oui pardon Miss Grant, _rougit Kara sous le regard amusé de James_.»

Bien entendu, il fallait qu'elle arrive lorsque James la nommait jolie blonde, maintenant elle n'allait plus les lâcher. Elle retourna dans son bureau suivi de près par James qui ne manqua pas de sourire à son amie. Cette journée allait être longue, très longue, et cette soirée d'autant plus. Mais Kara, ou du moins, Supergirl, fut appelé sur un feu s'étant déclenché dans une boulangerie non loin de là, les pompiers n'étant pas encore sur place, Supergirl analysa la boutique et ne vit aucune personne à l'intérieur, se contentant de souffler sur la façade, elle fut rejoint par les pompiers qui maîtrisèrent le feu et la remercièrent pour son aide. Les saluant d'un simple signe de la main, elle s'envola vers Catco sous les caméras des journalistes, Cat devait probablement visionner la scène de son bureau, et cela la flattait. Etre surveillée par Cat la faisait se sentir importante, bien que ça ne soit pas sa principale préoccupation. Elle atterrit sur le toit où Winn l'attendait, au centre de celui ci.

«Winn! Que fais-tu ici? Je pensais que tu avais peur, _sourit Kara_

\- Cat m'a demandé de venir t'attendre ici et de te donner cette bouteille d'eau et ce muffin car tu aurai probablement soif et faim après l'incident de la boulangerie, _expliqua-t-il_

\- Elle est définitivement au courant, _sourit-elle_

\- Hm, je crois bien. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle soit aussi attentionnée, du jour au lendemain, _s'étonna Winn tandis que Kara remettait ses vêtements_

\- Oh non Winn, Miss Grant n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi..

\- Aussi quoi ? _Interrompit une voix provenant de derrière eux_

\- Miss Grant, je euh, bien, _bégaya Kara_

\- Et bien moi je vais vous laisser, à plus, Ka..Super..SuperKara ? _Rit-il avant de quitter le toit_

\- Supergirl alors, _souffla Cat_

\- Continuez de m'appeler Kara, enfin Kiera, _se corrigea Kara_

\- J'avais donc raison, c'est intéressant, cet acharnement à vouloir me démontrer l'inverse, à vouloir préserver votre identité, _s'approcha Cat_

\- C'est principalement pour garder un semblant de vie normale que je cache mon identité, mais également pour ne pas mettre mes proches en danger, _expliqua Kara sûre d'elle_

\- Très bien, Kiera alors, descendez dans les toilettes les plus proches et nettoyez vous le visage avant de retourner à votre bureau, et mangez.

\- Je vais faire ça Miss Grant, et pour mon iden..

\- Je ne dirai rien, chop chop.»

Kara quitta le toit avec le muffin et sa bouteille d'eau tout en soufflant un merci alors qu'elle passait à côté de sa patronne.

Cat, elle, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et souffla, tentant d'avaler l'information, et de contenir certaines émotions qui refaisaient surface à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de son assistante. Elle contempla quelques minutes la ville et regagna son bureau.

* * *

Kara se nettoyait le visage, tentant de faire disparaître la saleté qui s'était accrochée sur sa joue. Une fois fait, elle dévora son muffin et descendit au café pour Cat, se disant que cela ferait plaisir à sa patronne. Ces derniers temps, elle se surprenait à penser à cette jeune femme, parlant d'elle à Alex, à James, à Winn, à sa mère, voulant lui faire plaisir, la contemplant rêveusement lorsqu'elle était non loin d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne se posait pas plus de questions, sur Krypton, l'orientation sexuelle n'était pas, chaque personne se mettait avec qui elle voulait en dehors des mariages arrangés. Puis, ce qui la rassurait, c'est que Cat, dans le passé avait eu une relation, courte, avec une femme. Elle n'était bien sûr pas au point de vouloir une relation mais, si Cat la surprenait lors de ses contemplations ou autres, elle n'avait pas peur de lui faire face.

Le café en main et réchauffé brièvement à l'abris des regard, elle entra dans le bureau de Grant après avoir toqué.

«Kiera? _S'étonna Cat_

\- Un café, comme vous les aimez, je n'ai plus de travail, j'avais du temps devant moi alors, voilà, un café, _sourit-elle_

\- Hm, et bien, merci Kiera, _dit Cat prise au dépourvu_

\- A ce soir, _se contenta de dire son assistante_

\- Kara ?

\- Oui ?

\- Une tenue appropriée, pour ce soir, pas de cardigans ou je ne sais autres vêtements que vous portez chaque jour.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _sourit Kara en faisant volte face et quittant la pièce_.»

* * *

Kara était enfin prête, avec l'aide de sa sœur, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon avec quelques mèches rebelles retombant, légèrement maquillée, et une robe noire décolleté, coupée aux genoux et des talons noirs.

«Tu es magnifique ! _S'exclama Alex_

\- Merci, _sourit Kara_

\- Elle va totalement tomber sous ton charme là, waow!

\- Elle ?

\- Cat, _sourit-elle sournoisement_

\- Aleeeeeeeeex, _souffla Kara_

\- Quoooooi ? _Dit Alex innocemment_

\- Je ne m'habille pas comme ça pour plaire à ...

\- Mais bien sûre Kara, je te crois, _rit Alex_

\- Arrêtes Alex, c'est un gala, j'allais pas y aller en jeans basket.

\- Mais t'aurais tout simplement put porter une robe dans ta garde robe comme tu le fais toujours plutôt que d'en acheter une nouvelle.»

Kara lui tira la langue avant de quitter son appartement en compagnie de sa sœur qui la déposa à Catco. Elle prit l'ascenseur et rejoignit James à la sortie de celui-ci. Tout le monde était déjà là, dont Cat qui bavardait avec un homme, très tactile, et qui tourna la tête au son de l'ascenseur.

«Arrêtes de la regarder comme ça Kara, tu fais vraiment peur, _rit James_

-Hein ?

\- Cat, Kara, je suis pas un imbécile tu sais, _sourit-il_ , elle surveille l'ascenseur depuis qu'elle est arrivée et est venue toutes les 10 minutes me demander où tu étais.

\- Et bien, je suis là, _rit Kara_

\- Il était temps, _intervint Cat visiblement agacée_

\- J'ai à peine 1 minute de retard Miss Grant, _sourit Kara_

\- C'est une minute de trop.

\- Bon je vais y aller moi, on se voit après Kara ?

\- Oui pas de souci, _sourit Kara_

\- Et bien non James vous pouvez rester, je ne vais pas vous empêcher de discuter.

\- Je vous laisse discuter, puis ma patronne m'a demandé de prendre des photos, je suis là pour affaires, non pour discuter, _se défendit James avant de partir_

\- Il est vraiment bizarre, _dit Cat provoquant un rire chez son assistante_

\- Et encore, vous ne le voyez pas tous les jours!

\- Je suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir, _sourit légèrement Cat amusée_

\- Vous vouliez me parler ? James m'a dit que vous me cherchiez

\- Il faut danser.

\- Danser ?

\- Il y a toujours une danse lors des galas, et je dois ouvrir la danse, mais comme vous le voyez je suis seule, et vous êtes seule alors..

\- Alors vous voulez que nous soyons seules, ensemble ? _S'amusa Kara_

\- Karaaa, ne compliquez pas les choses!

\- Quelles choses Miss Grant ? _Continua_ _Kara en se rapprochant d'autant plus de Cat_

\- Dansez, avec moi, Kara, _souffla Cat_

\- Il y a tellement d'hommes ici avec qui vous pourriez..

\- Chut, c'est à vous que je demande.»

Cat attrapa Kara par la main et l'entraîna au centre de la pièce, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, Kara posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Leur mouvement semblaient naturelles, une légère chaleur émanait de leur corps, leur regard ne se quittait pas. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elles furent rejointes par d'autres couples de personnes qui avaient assistées à cette alchimie.

* * *

«C'était vraiment trop étrange, _dit James en se servant une coupe_ , on dirait que vous avez dansé toute votre vie ensemble, c'était si naturel, _réfléchit-il_

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de plus qu'un verre, _dit Kara en l'avalant d'une traite_

\- Kara, _rit-il_ , tu sais que ça n'a pas d'effets sur ton métabolisme

\- Je le sais, mais les autres non, comme ça si je fais une chose de stupide, tout le monde pensera que c'est l'alcool ! _Dit-elle en ingurgitant un deuxième verre_

\- Laisses en pour les autres, _rit James_

\- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? _Demanda-t-elle_

\- Hm, une quarantaine de minutes pourquoi ?

\- Je dois rester minimum 1 heure, comme chaque évènement, _souffla-t-elle_

\- Je pense que tu peux réussir à l'éviter une vingtaine de minutes, _dit-il_

\- En fait non, je suis pas sûre, _dit-elle en attrapant son téléphone_

\- Pourquoi ? _Interrogea-t-il_

\- Elle me demande de la rejoindre sur le balcon immédiatement, _dit Kara en montrant le message à James_

\- Courage, _rit-il_ »

Elle le remercie, elle avait bien besoin de courage.

* * *

«Miss Grant, _dit Kara en arrivant sur le balcon, dos à la jeune femme_

\- Kara, Kara, Kara, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des talents de danseuse, _souligna-t-elle légèrement alcoolisée_

\- J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés, _sourit Kara_

\- J'en doute pas, _sourit_ _Cat séductrice en se tournant légèrement vers son assistante_

\- Vous devriez arrêter de boire, _dit Kara_ , vous allez avoir un mal de tête insoutenable

\- Oh, ça, ça n'est que mon premier verre, _dit-elle_ , je préfère être consciente de ce que je fais et dis lors de ce genre de soirée, les hommes d'affaires sont des voleurs, _souffla-t-elle totalement tournée vers la jeune femme dorénavant_ , d'ailleurs, beaucoup m'ont demandé si on avait déjà dansé ensemble

\- Oh, James m'a fait la même remarque, _sourit-elle gênée_

\- Je me demande si vous dansez aussi bien dans d'autres contextes, _dit-elle d'une voix séduisante_

\- Tout dépend de quelle danse vous parlez, Cat, _s'approcha Kara_

\- Toutes, _dit Cat_

\- J'ai une question, _dit Kara_

\- Je vous écoute

\- Est-ce que c'est la première fois que l'on danse ensemble, Cat ? _Dit Kara faisant référence à leur flirt constant_

\- Il semblerait que ça ne soit pas la dernière en tout cas, _dit Cat, son verre sur le rebord du balcon_ »

Cat attrapa les hanches de Kara et la tira contre elle, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sauvagement, se cherchant, se caressant, s'aimant. Tout en s'embrassant, leur corps dansèrent, suivant le rythme de la musique à l'intérieur, transportée par la beauté du moment, elles ne virent pas James immortaliser le moment, appareil photo en main, sourire aux lèvres. Il avait suffit d'une danse, se dit-il. Une danse de 5 ans.


End file.
